<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hamilton reacts to hamilton by puppycornashlynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945413">hamilton reacts to hamilton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn'>puppycornashlynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Demiromantic Character, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Hamilton reacts to Hamilton, Homoflexible Character, Laf is Nonbinary, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Self-Insert, The Void, Trans Character, WTF, and also angelica's aroace, and i think that's all the kids?, and she's. existent, dolley and martha (jefferson) are lesbian, i don't wanna tag it individually so, i mean i'm adding samuel's daughter (mary), i wouldn't be surprised tbh, i'm dumb and forgot to put this originally but, is one of john's siblings named martha, james and alex are trans, james and john are gay, james is demiromantic, john james and maria are asexual, maria is homoflexible, martha jr. frances and angie are all lesbian, oh and thomas did too apparently, oh georges and susan are both pan, oh james is a demiboy cuz i like that idea, payne todd doesn't care tbh, peggy seabury and laf are pan, philip theo and eacker are all bi, samuel's asexual and trans too, there's like fifty, there's probably even more then that tbh, there's washingmom john's wife thomas' wife and daughter and probably other family members, thomas alex burr eliza and probably others are bi, what is with people and having siblings named martha and marrying people named martha, why are there so many marthas?, yep one of his siblings was named martha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>don't you hate it when you're just vibing and next thing you know this thirteen-year-old who's proclaimed herself your hamilmom brings you to the void?<br/>cuz same.<br/>AKA: a hamilton reacts to hamilton fanfic because i totally need more then one of these fuckers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, George III of the United Kingdom/Charles Lee/Samuel Seabury, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Samuel Seabury/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Martha Wayles Jefferson/Dolley Madison, Theodosia Burr Alston/George Eacker/Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Theodosia Prevost Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. it's void time mfs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>everyone who's here and what i'll be referring to them as:<br/>alexander james hamilton - alex<br/>john laurens - john<br/>marquis de lafayette - laf<br/>hercules mulligan - herc<br/>aaron burr - burr<br/>angelica schuyler-church - angelica<br/>elizabeth schuyler-hamilton - eliza<br/>margarita schuyler van rensselaer - peggy<br/>maria reynolds (née lewis) - maria<br/>samuel seabury - samuel<br/>charles henry lee - charles<br/>james madison - james<br/>thomas jefferson - thomas<br/>philip hamilton (alex and eliza's eldest son) - philip<br/>george eacker - eacker<br/>theodosia burr alston (theodosia and burr's daughter) - theo (jr)<br/>frances eleanor laurens (john and martha (m)'s daughter) - frances<br/>georges washington de lafayette (laf's son) - georges<br/>angelica hamilton (alex and eliza's eldest daughter) - angie<br/>martha "patsy" randolph jefferson (thomas and martha (j)'s eldest(?) daughter) - martha jr.<br/>john payne todd (dolley's son with her ex-husband) - payne todd (wikipedia says it, not me)<br/>susan reynolds - susan<br/>mary "maria" seabury (samuel's daughter with his wife) - mary<br/>catharine church cruger (angelica's daughter with john church) - catharine<br/>theodosia prevost burr - theodosia<br/>martha wayles jefferson - martha (j)<br/>dolley todd madison - dolley<br/>martha manning laurens - martha (m)<br/>king george iii - king<br/>john adams - adams<br/>and maybe more as time goes on!<br/>oh and ships! jamilmads (jeffmads + alex), jeffburrmads, poly hamilsquad + burr, theoliza, pheackdosia (philodosia + eacker), meggleebury (meggy + leebury), dolltha (martha jefferson x dolley), kingleebury and maybe more!<br/>all the people here that have kids get one to two kids here.<br/>edit 12/8/20: added mary (samuel's daughter) and catharine (angelica's daughter).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jamilmads: <strong>vibing and cuddling</strong></p><p>peggy: <strong>kicks down the door </strong>GUYS.</p><p>alex: peggy i swear to god, let me cuddle with my boyfriends in PEACE.</p><p>peggy: no.</p><p>me: <strong>appears </strong>i will not allow that either.</p><p>james: why are you here?</p><p>me: cuz.</p><p>alex: puppy please-</p><p>me: haha nope.</p><p>thomas: p l e a s e .</p><p>me: nope, it's void time motherfuckers.</p><p>james: ... i'm gay.</p><p>me: ... it's void time fatherfuckers.</p><p>peggy: yeet.</p><p>~transition~</p><p>me: welcome to the void everyone.</p><p>samuel: peggy why didn't you tell me this was happening?</p><p>peggy: i did. i was like "hey sammy we're gonna go to the void and watch hamilton" and you were just like "mmmmkay".</p><p>samuel: I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT SLFKSFLSF-</p><p>john: it's been like a minute and it's chaos...</p><p>me: EVERYONE INTRODUCE YOURSELF, I'LL MAKE SURE THE VENDING MACHINES WORK.</p><p>thomas: wait we're watching hamilton again? we already did this, puppy wtf-</p><p>me: we're watching the movie this time. now shut up if you want the macaroni vending machine to work.</p><p>alex: we already know each other...</p><p>theo: i mean... i don't know most of the people my age. and also i don't know who the guy that peggy called sammy is. or that guy with the black hair who looks edgy.</p><p>charles: HEY!</p><p>philip: please don't murder my girlfriend-</p><p>alex: wait you're dating?</p><p>philip: yeah?</p><p>burr: well that's awkward.</p><p>theo: why?</p><p>burr: i'm kinda sorta dating alex, john, laf and herc.</p><p>philip: we're not biologically related anymore...</p><p>alex: it's still awkward.</p><p>theo: oh. MOM HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS?</p><p>theodosia: i'm dating eliza.</p><p>eliza: mhm.</p><p>samuel: can we please just get this over and done with?</p><p>peggy: @everyone SAY YOUR NAME, PRONOUNS AND WHO YOU'RE DATING.</p><p>samuel: how did you do an irl everyone ping...</p><p>peggy: idk. ANYWAYS my name's peggy mfs, she/her pronouns, i'm dating sammy, maria and lee!</p><p>samuel: i don't know why we're dating honestly... but anyways... i'm samuel, he/him pronouns, as peggy said i'm dating her, maria and charlie.</p><p>alex: i-</p><p>maria: AHEM.</p><p>alex: ALEXANDER HAMILTON, MY NAME IS ALEXANDER HAMILTON-</p><p>eliza: alex please-</p><p>alex: fine. i'm alex, i use he/him pronouns, and i'm dating like. twenty people.</p><p>laf: four + two doesn't equal twenty, <em>mon petit lion</em>.</p><p>alex: whatever. why don't you go?</p><p>laf: <em>OUI OUI MON AMI, JE M'APPELLE</em> LAFAYETTE, THE LANCELOT OF THE REVOLUTIONARY SET-</p><p>herc: laf i know your name's like twenty names long but please-</p><p>laf: fine. just call me laf so you don't have a fucking stroke trying to say my name. i'm non-binary, they/them pronouns and am dating alex, ay-ayron (burr), herc and john.</p><p>burr: why are you insistent on calling me ay-ayron?</p><p>laf: WHY DOES IT HAVE TWO A'S???</p><p>john: because god wanted to torture us.</p><p>james: are you okay?</p><p>john: not in the slightest. anyways-i'm john laurens in. the void apparently. is this the place to be now?</p><p>peggy: yes.</p><p>john: anyways i'm boring and use he/him pronouns and am also hella gay (but i also like laf so *shruggie*). i'm dating alex, aaron (burr), herc and laf!</p><p>peggy: gay turtle boi...</p><p>frances: don't call my dad a gay turtle boi, it's dumb-</p><p>john: oh hi frances, sorry for <em><strong>literally abandoning you and your mom.</strong></em></p><p>martha (m): i'm here too.</p><p>john: oh hi martha.</p><p>martha (j): how many marthas are here?</p><p>martha jr.: at least three.</p><p>thomas: oh nice my daughter's here.</p><p>susan: ALL CHILDREN RAISE YOUR HAND. <strong>raises hand</strong></p><p>philip, theo, eacker, georges, frances, martha jr., angie, payne todd, mary and catharine: <strong>raise hands</strong></p><p>susan: INTRODUCE THYSELVES.</p><p>maria: peggy i blame you for making her this chaotic.</p><p>peggy: her alignment is chaotic chaotic.</p><p>philip: my name is philip and i'm a poet i guess. he/him pronouns, i'm dating george (eacker) and theo!</p><p>theo: i'm theo and i didn't appear in the musical at all. <strong>dabs </strong>anyways uhhhhhhhhhhhh i use she/her pronouns and as philip said, i'm dating him and george (eacker)!!</p><p>frances: hi i'm frances and my dad abandoned me and my mom so hello darkness my old friend i guess. like basically everyone else i'm boring and use she/her pronouns. i'm also single af.</p><p>angie: LIAR YOU'RE DATING MEEEEEE!!!</p><p>frances: angie please-</p><p>angie: hey bishes, i'm angie/angelica jr./whatever the fuck you wanna call me. i'm also chaotic chaotic. frances is a motherfucking <em><strong>liar</strong></em>, we're dating.</p><p>frances: angie i'm serious <em><strong>please</strong></em>-</p><p>georges: uh i think i should go so that angie doesn't murder frances. i'm georges and yes i was named after washington and yes it is stupid. i am also boring unlike my dad who's uh.</p><p>laf: <strong>screeching rapidly in french</strong></p><p>georges: yeah. i'm boring and use he/him pronouns and for some unbeknowst reason i'm dating susan.</p><p>susan: you're the only one here who can match my chaos.</p><p>angie:</p><p>susan: other then angie.</p><p>payne todd: i guess i'm going now. i'm john payne todd and there is nothing interesting about me.</p><p>james: you're the embodiment of r/iamverysmart. /j</p><p>payne todd: well fuck you too.</p><p>dolley: james why are you being an ass he's your child-</p><p>james: i mean i never really wanted kids and you kinda just waltzed on over one day like "hi i have kids that i never mentioned" which like. dolley i love you like a sister but. please- tell me these things next time.</p><p>thomas: ALEX JEMMY NEEDS A HUG. <strong>hugs james</strong></p><p>alex: <strong>tackle hugs james </strong>you're like the only person here who's smaller then me and i love you so we're gonna cuddle now, kay?</p><p>james: sure.</p><p>payne todd: c... can i finish?</p><p>martha jr.: nope! i'm martha aka patsy, i don't know why that nickname's a thing but it is. i use she/her pronouns and am also dating frances and angie i think, but angie is also a <strong><em>liar </em></strong>seemingly.</p><p>angie: we're all liars here!</p><p>me: i've returned and given the lack of screaming i assume you haven't finished so let's just start. alex, john, laf, herc, you'll be in the front seat; james, thomas, burr, you'll be in the seat behind them; philip, theo, eacker, you'll be in the third row; angelica sr., eliza, peggy, maria, theodosia, you'll be in the fourth row; king, samuel, charles, you'll be behind them; frances, martha jr., angie, payne todd, you'll be in the fifth row; georges, susan, sixth row; dolley, martha (j), you get the seventh row; mary, catharine, you can get the eighth row cuz idk where else to put you <strike>and maybe some sexual tension will happen</strike>; adams, martha (m), you get the last two rows.</p><p>adams: 1) why am i here, 2) why do i get one of the last rows?</p><p>me: 1) cuz i want you to see the whole musical as opposed to just waltzing in during adams administration, 2) because thomas says "fuck you" and i'd rather you two not murder each other and die a second time when you're like thirteen-years-old.</p><p>alex: wait how old is everyone?</p><p>me: i'm 13 personally, as are james, samuel and peggy, and everyone else except herc, angelica and the kids are 14. herc and angelica are 15, the kids are all 9-11.</p><p>angie: we're all 9-11? are you saying we caused 9-</p><p>philip: angie please don't make that joke-</p><p>angie: fine. :c</p><p>me: everyone sit down so we can start.</p><p>alex: k.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. alexander hamilton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the first song of act 1.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>underlined text (<span class="u">like so</span>) is stuff being said in the musical! the names i use apply here too!<br/>also stuff said in the musical has ~capitalization~.<br/>also also they make some references to my other hamilton reacts to hamilton fanfic, aka "hamilton memes and shit", which is on a google doc here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_kmKntgPg20hpEWLMm7hpeXv4JV0UY9LkDI30rsWpG8/edit?usp=sharing<br/>so uh. yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Burr: How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore</span>
</p><p>alex: i'm still salty about this.</p><p>burr: and it's still just a fancy way to say you're an orphan.</p><p>
  <span class="u">And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">John: The 10 dollar founding father without a father got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter by being a self-starter, by 14 they placed him in charge of a trading charter</span>
</p><p>herc: for real though alex who lets a fourteen-year-old do this shit?</p><p>alex: it was like. 1770-something or maybe even 1760-something. the world was different back then.</p><p>john: ... it me...</p><p>
  <span class="u">Thomas: And everyday while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away</span>
</p><p>alex: thomas seemingly being racist here is ironic given that like everyone in the musical is played by a poc</p><p>thomas: he... he realizes, right?</p><p>john: knowing alex? probably not.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up, inside he was longing for something to be a part of. The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter</span>
</p><p>herc: this is still illegal, alex.</p><p>alex: and i still say, i was an orphan, would you rather me die?</p><p>john: and i still say that you're gonna kill us all please calm down-</p><p>
  <span class="u">James: Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned, our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain, put a pencil to his temple</span>
</p><p>peggy: okay i don't remember: did pencils exist in like. 1770-something?</p><p>charles: peggy you were alive back then-</p><p>peggy: HEY GOOGLE. <strong>google beep noise </strong>DID PENCILS EXIST IN THE 1770'S-</p><p>charles: peggy please, don't make me have to throw you out more windows-</p><p>
  <span class="u">Connected it to his brain</span>
</p><p>laf: that sounds painful.</p><p>alex: it's a metaphor, laf.</p><p>laf: still sounds painful.</p><p>
  <span class="u">And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Burr: Well the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland. "Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and the world's gonna know your name. What's your name man?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Alex: Alexander Hamilton, my name is Alexander Hamilton, and there’s a million things I haven’t done </span>
</p><p>herc: john is still one of them.</p><p>alex: herc i SWEAR to gOD-</p><p>
  <span class="u"> But just you wait, just you wait </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Eliza: When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt ridden. </span>
</p><p>alex: fuck my dad.</p><p>john: i pronounce now "cuddle alex time".</p><p>alex: i have like twenty so's you're all gonna crush me-</p><p>john: and? <strong>cuddles alex</strong></p><p>thomas, james, herc, burr and laf: <strong>also cuddle alex</strong></p><p>alex: kill me now.</p><p>peggy: no.</p><p> <span class="u"> Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden, half-dead, sitting in their own sick, the scent thick </span></p><p>
  <span class="u"> Eliza &amp; Company: And Alex got better but his mother went quick </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> G.Wash: Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside. A voice saying, "Alex you gotta fend for yourself" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> He started retreating and reading every treatise on the shelf </span>
</p><p>philip: i know i asked the first time around but i forgot, what's a treatise?</p><p>peggy: according to google it's "<span class="docs-explore-dictionaryentry-sense-definition">a written work dealing formally and systematically with a subject.</span><span class="docs-explore-dictionaryentry-sense-examples">:<span class="docs-explore-dictionaryentry-sense-example"> "a comprehensive treatise on electricity and magnetism"</span>."</span></p><p>
  <span class="docs-explore-dictionaryentry-sense-examples">philip: huh. cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Burr: There woulda been nothing left to do for someone less astute, h</span>
    <span>e woulda been dead and destitute without a cent of restitution, started working, clerking for his late mother's landlord, trading sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford, scanning for every book he can get his hands on, planning for the future, see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land. In New York you can be a new man!</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>peggy: in new york you can get your hormones reassembled.</span>
</p><p>herc: ... should i be concerned?</p><p>samuel: this is just normal peggy, herc, you should know this by now.</p><p>herc: good point.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Alex and (Company): Just you wait</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>(In New York you can be a new man) Just you wait</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>In New York you can be a new man</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>In New York (New York)</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Just you wait!</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Company: Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton), we're waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>You could never back down, you never learned to take your time</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton), when America sings for you. Will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>The world will never be the same, oh!</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>me: ... this just made me think of alex causing covid-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>alex: osifos9wsfox NO-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span> The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him, another immigrant coming up from the bottom! His enemies destroyed his rep</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>alex: fuck you thomas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>thomas: i... i'm dating you???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>alex: ... still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>America forgot him</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Thomas/Laf and James/Herc: We fought with him</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>thomas: and were gayyyyyyy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>james: sounds about right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>laf: we just. not getting acknowledged?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>herc: yeah, seems like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>John/Phillip: Me? I died for him</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Angelica, Eliza and Maria/Peggy: Me? I loved him</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>peggy: i know this' the movie but... you should've added john saying this...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>me: i would've but that would be weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Burr: And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>john: i hate when i <strong>kill my lover.</strong></span>
</p><p>burr: fuck you.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Company: There's a million things I haven't done but just you wait!</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>What's your name man?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Alexander Hamilton!</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>alex: <strong>screeches</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>angie: can i join?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>martha jr.: angie-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>frances: we are powerless to stop her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>martha jr.: are... are you okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>frances: is anyone?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on my tumblr, it's @just-jeffmads-shit (which is now a LIE).<br/>hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>